Ruminatore
Testo Elusione. Gioco: '''Metti 1 carta dalla tua mano a faccia in giù sotto il Ruminatore. '''Distrutto: '''Se è il tuo turno, gioca la carta sotto il Ruminatore; altrimenti, archivia quella carta. '''Nome Originale: Jargogle Testo originale: '''Elusive. Play:' Put a card from your hand facedown under Jargogle. '''Destroyed: '''if it is your turn, play the card under Jargogle; otherwise, archive that card. '''Parole Chiave' Archiviare, Elusione D: posso giocare la carta sotto Ruminatore anche se non è della Casa attiva? R: sì. D: il Ruminatore viene rimosso dal gioco senza essere distrutto, ad esempio Epurato direttamente o rimandato in mano, che succede alla carta che c'è sotto? R: viene messa nella pila degli scarti. D: quando gioco la carta sotto Ruminatore posso ignorare le condizioni di gioco, come ad esempio Alfa o avere 7 Aember per giocare il Drago Kelifi? Se no, che succede se non le rispetto. R: no, stai giocando la carta e devi rispettare le condizioni normalmente. Se non lo fai, la carta tornerà sotto il Ruminatore, ma a quel punto il Ruminatore lascerà il gioco e quindi entrambe le carte andranno nella pila degli scarti. D: ho Manto dell'Armageddon sotto Ruminatore. Quando la gioco, posso assegnarla al Ruminatore stesso in modo che non venga distrutto? R: puoi assegnargliela se vuoi, perché è ancora in gioco, ma non servirebbe a nulla, perché è già marchiato per la distruzione e quindi, anche se acquisisce una nuova abilità Distrutto, non la potrà risolvere. D: non ricordo che carta ho messo sotto Ruminatore. Posso guardarla? R: sì, puoi guardarla quando vuoi. D: ho preso il controllo del Ruminatore del mio avversario. Posso guardare che carta c'è sotto? R: sì, ora controlli il Ruminatore e puoi guardarla tranquillamente. D: ho in gioco Ruminatore e Strano Marchingegno. Nel mio turno forgio e il Ruminatore viene distrutto, sotto ho una carta Alfa. Posso giocarla? E potrò giocare poi altre carte Alfa nel turno? R: puoi giocarla perché non hai fatto niente prima nel passo "Forgiare una chiave". Potrai poi comunque giocare una Alfa all'inizio del tuo Passo 3 perché è un Passo diverso. D: ho in gioco Ruminatore e Strano Marchingegno. Nel mio turno forgio e il Ruminatore viene distrutto, sotto ho una carta Omega. Posso giocarla? E potrò giocare o usare poi altre carte nel turno? R: puoi giocarla, Omega non è una restrizione di gioco e metterà fine al tuo passo "Forgiare una chiave". Potrai poi comunque giocare e usare carte nel tuo Passo 3 perché è un Passo diverso. D: per effetto di altre carte ho più di una carta sotto il Ruminatore. Cosa succede quando viene distrutto? R: giocherai (o archivierai, a seconda dei casi) tutte le carte che ha sotto, nell'ordine determinato dal giocatore attivo. D: ho Mordi e Fuggi sotto il mio Ruminatore. Nel mio turno distruggo il Ruminatore e la gioco, posso usarla per riprendere in mano il Ruminatore? R: sì, stai ancora risolvendo il suo effetto Distrutto (risolvere interamente Mordi e Fuggi ne fa parte), per cui il Ruminatore è ancora in gioco e puoi scegliere di riprenderlo per effetto di Mordi e Fuggi. Si considererà comunque distrutto per qualunque effetto che ne tenga conto, però. Presente in: AoA, WC Categoria:Creature Categoria:LOGOS Categoria:BESTIA Categoria:MUTANTE Categoria:AoA Categoria:WC